Fresh Starts and Farewells Goodbye scene
by MarauderRose19136
Summary: One shot of Fresh Starts and Farewells Goodbye scene with more Auslly! Please read and review! It's my first A&A fanfic :)


**A/N: I basically took the goodbye scene of "Fresh Starts and Farewells" and changed it a bit. I hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Austin Moon was standing by his tour bus with Trish and Dez, waiting for Ally. Eventually he sighed.

"She's not coming." He said to Trish and Dez. Hanging their heads, they turned and walked towards the door of the bus. Trish had just reached the door when a voice came from behind them.

"Wait!"

They turned to see Ally standing by the end of the bus.

"Ally?" gasped Trish. Their faces breaking into smiles, Austin, Dez and Trish ran towards Ally, who walked to meet them in the middle. Austin was leaping in his excitement.

"I knew you'd come!" He cried.

"Take that colonel!" Dez said triumphantly.

Ally looked confused. "Who's the colonel?" she asked. Austin laughed and waved the comment aside.

"I'll tell you on the bus." He promised. Ally looked between them, from Dez's goofy grin to Trish's excited face and then finally to Austin, who sensed something was up by her hesitation. His eager expression changed to one of confusion. Ally took a deep breath.

"I'm not getting on the bus." She told them, waiting for their disappointment. Trish and Dez's faces dropped like a ton of bricks. Austin turned to Trish and Dez and then back to Ally. "I'm here to say goodbye." Ally explained. She looked at Austin who said:

"Oh." He stood back and let Dez go forward to see Ally.

"Is it because I got a better score than you on that stupid test?" Dez asked, genuinely concerned. Ally giggled. Dez could always make her laugh, even when she felt like crying. She was going to really miss him.

"No." She told him, giving him a hug, which Dez returned. When they broke apart, Dez said

"I'm gonna go now because I don't want you to see me cry." Ally looked at him, saddened. Dez's eyes filled with tears. "It's too late!" He cried. "It's too late!" rubbing his fists into his eyes he ran back to the bus.

Trish then came from behind Austin to say goodbye to Ally. "I'm gonna miss you." She said, "But I know you're doing the right thing." Ally grabbed her friend for a hug. Trish had been her best friend for years and she couldn't imagine life without her manager. After Trish had pulled back, she said "By the way, can you stop by the frozen yoghurt place and tell them I'm gonna be three months late?" Ally laughed, nodded and hugged Trish again. Eventually Trish let go and hurried back to the bus. That just left Austin. He shrugged, not quite sure what to say.

"Gonna miss you." He settled on.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Ally replied.

"We shouldn't be sad!" Austin said. "You're making a record, I'm so proud of you." He told her.

"I know." Ally said. "And you're going on your first tour, and hey, we're only gonna be apart for like, three months."

"Actually it's ninety four days." Austin corrected her. Ally looked down. She didn't need Austin reminding her how long it was going to be. She'd had a tough enough time already making this decision. "Hey, ninety four!" Austin said, "That's like what Dez got on the tes…"

"Don't say it." Ally interrupted him sternly. They both sighed. "I guess this is goodbye." Ally said sadly. "Have fun on tour." Austin nodded and attempted a smile.

"Good luck making your record." He said. "I know it's gonna be great." Ally stepped forward and threw her arms round his neck, while Austin put his round her waist and held her tight. They stood there like that for a while, not wanting to let go because they knew that when they did it would be for a long time. When they finally broke apart Austin nodded to her and walked to the door of the tour bus. He stood framed in the doorway for a moment looking back at Ally, who gave him a smile and a wave before he climbed in and shut the door.

Ally turned slowly and began to walk away, but before she had gone two steps the door opened again and Austin came rushing out. "Ally wait!" He called.

"Austin what're you…" began Ally, but she was interrupted by Austin.

"Ally, I just, I… wanted to say that I…" Ally stared at him expectantly. "I…" Austin faltered. Ally took a step forward, nodding at him encouragingly. Austin grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her lips onto his own. Ally took hold of his hands and kissed him back. It wasn't as long a kiss as the one that they had shared a few weeks ago in front of Trish and Dez, which they had blamed on acting, and it was full of desperation and goodbyes. When they broke apart, Austin gently rested his forehead on Ally's. "I love you." He said quietly. Then he pulled back quickly, as though he'd said too much.

"Austin…" began Ally, but her voice caught in the back of her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she bit her lip and refused to let them fall. She had promised herself that she'd get through this. Austin pulled something from his back pocket and gave it to Ally.

"Here." He said. "It says it all in there. I was gonna send it to you, in case you didn't show up." He turned and walked away quickly, got in the tour bus and closed the door. He sat in a seat halfway down the bus and looked out of the window at Ally as she got smaller and smaller as the bus drove away.

Ally watched the bus drive away, and then she ripped open the envelope with trembling hands and read what Austin had written. Something fell out and landed on the floor. She picked it up. It was a plane ticket to anywhere. On the back of it Austin had written:

_So you can join us on tour Ally-gator!  
A  
x_

Ally smiled ruefully and put the ticket carefully back in the envelope, intending to use it as soon as she could, but for now she had an album to work on and with Austin's help, she had six great songs to record already. She smiled as she headed back to the mall. Austin loved her. She knew that already, anyone could see how close they were, but it was nice to hear it. She hugged the card that Austin had given her close to her chest. The next three months were going to be hard, but she had that plane ticket now and she could go and see Austin whenever she wanted. And she knew that when she did, he would be waiting for her with open arms.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Please! I'd love to know what you think! :D**


End file.
